Troll Moko
"New package! Open it! Open it!" Troll Moko (voiced by Ty Olsson) is the deuteragonist of "Packages from Planet X". Personailty Troll is both Dan’s best friend and wingman. Like Dan, Troll sometimes acts a bit childish, but not that much of a jerk when compared to Dan since there have been some occasional times where Troll does actually take the situation and mission very seriously as much as Amanda and with that, he also has a strong sense of honor. Also like Dan, Troll usually acts first and asks questions later when it comes to packages, though not all the time since there are some occasional times where Troll is against the idea of using the packages and with that, there are also some occasional times where his friend Dan uses the packages for himself only. Troll respects all nature and animals, except raccoons (due to one of his ancestors being a raccoon hunter). One of the most prominent parts of Troll’s personality is his vast amount of physical body strength. Despite his obese weight, it's been shown on rare occasions that he's freakishly very strong and athletic. He can lift any object that is heavy no matter how heavy the object is. Additionally, he has the tendency to give his friends very strong happy hugs. Although whoever is being hugged (especially Dan and Amanda) understands about the fact that Troll likes giving happy hugs, anyone being hugged by Troll can feel a bit uncomfortable with his hugs. It’s currently unknown how he got his vast amount of physical body strength despite his obese weight. Appearance Troll is tall, obese, muscular, wears a red t-shirt with tan stripes around the sleeves and collar, along with black sneakers and blue jeans. He has a light brown skin color, and is a bit on the chubby side. He also has slicked back black hair. During Amanda‘s birthday, he wears a blue top hat, a blue colored tuxedo, black fancy shoes, and navy blue & purple underwear-like shorts. During Halloween, he wears a costume depicting Spiney the Smiling Blowfish. Unlike Dan and Amanda’s Halloween costumes, or rather everyone else’s Halloween costumes, Troll’s Halloween costume is actually inflatable and he would inflate his costume not only when he feels startled, frightened or scared, but also for the fun of it. Powers & Abilities - He’s very strong, which has been demonstrated many times. It’s currently unknown how he got his strength despite his obese weight. - His family has a thing for animals. He can communicate with them and has been looking for a giant squid named Big Gus until he found it. - Due to one of his ancestors being a raccoon hunter, he hates raccoons. He tried to kill Dan after he and a raccoon swapped brains. Trivia *In the episode Off Road Rage, it was revealed that Troll’s last name is Moko. *He’s the only character in the series to end up in a booby trap during the intro of the show. *Troll’s vast amount of physical body strength makes him a possible reference to the Hulk, a Marvel superhero. **Interestingly, in the episode Squid Pro Quo, Troll did act like the Hulk even though he didn’t transform into anything like it. Troll Gallery Troll.png Anit-Gravity Ray.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Hamster Ball.jpg PFPlanetX01.jpg PFPlanetX02.jpg Amanda JX 08.jpg Jhtff.png Amanda JX 04.jpg PPX 110 TROLLSBFFSUNSETTOW EPISODE be46e5b0-71d6-452f-a330-ccc60d3a2911 10002355 220x124.jpg Amanda JX 02.jpg Amanda JX 01.jpg Dan and Troll at the party.jpg Futfjdf.png Jfyjhf.png Troll moko.png 3ed91dd13b0315a18c6a78d48fa5e54da124d42a.jpg Hdthtdf.png Tutrjr.png Gjhf.png Ghjfgkf.png Hero-troll.png F6274C0F-A5E2-40CA-B3CB-9D4E8339CFF4.jpeg 43F481B9-8E16-4414-A22E-56EA1AB45081.jpeg 7ED00FD4-99E8-4994-BB85-3C3C10A40D11.jpeg 4B585E54-1B5B-4CC2-A74F-A675CC34FE76.jpeg|Troll turned blue after he ate a snow cone and his body got frozen. 6785649F-1700-46E9-B572-CDC269212B9E.jpeg|Dan and Amanda suffocating due to Troll giving them a very strong happy hug. 2C775C94-50FF-4EBC-A003-C2F80D782DB4.jpeg|Troll’s early design by Jeff Harter before the show was finalized. His early design slightly resembles both Jacob and Buford from the animated show Jacob Two-Two as well as Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski from the animated show Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Humans Category:Troll gallery Category:Teenagers